This invention relates to a machine for making a sand part for metal casting and, more particularly, for making either or both of cores and molds of a type that do not require heat setting. With the incidence of chemically set sand molds and cores, it is possible to save considerable time and handling labor as well as oven installation expense. However, the procedures for chemically setting of sand parts have not been optimized but, instead, have merely slightly mechanized certain manual actions. This is superseded by the instant invention which makes use of a novel machine for achieving heretofore unattainable efficiencies and advantages of operation and production.
According to the invention, at least three frames each equipped with means for shaping a sand part are positioned at spaced apart points on an orbit--the orbit provided advantageously by a turntable. The turntable is rotated to index the frame through three stations in the orbit. In the first station, each frame successively has its associated shaping means charged with a chemically treated sand. While the charging is going on in the first station, gas setting of an already shaped sand part is occurring in a second station and, simultaneous with these two operations, the set, shaped sand is removed from the shaping means in a third station. This provides an advantageous and compact arrangement which is further enhanced by the provision of a plurality of charging heads indexable in an orbit above and parallel to the first mentioned orbit so that each of the charging heads is positionable above a frame in the charging station. This unique arrangement of moving parts optimizes the labor, time and therefore the efficiency of production.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of construction and operation set down in the ensuing specification.